


Subtlety

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito thinks Beckett and Castle are kind of obvious for a couple that's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> From March on my FF.net account.

Esposito looked up from turning off his computer at a snort from his partner. He eyed Ryan, then followed his line of sight to see Castle making a face at their boss. He looked exaggeratedly offended, and then turned to the puppy face look. Beckett glanced at him, shook her head and threw her scarf in his face to hide the grin she was failing to contain.

Esposito smiled and shook his head. "You ready to head off?" He asked his partner.

Ryan ruffled some papers and rooted around his drawer for a stapler. "Gimmee a minute."

"You got it."

Instead of waiting around, mischief in mind, Esposito got up and strolled casually over Beckett's desk as Castle bid them good night (in his own words) with a flourish of his imaginairy hat.

He stood in front of her desk until she looked up with a questioning eyebrow. "You know you two are not fooling anyone, right?" he asked.

She was good. Very good. But he knew her too much and she couldn't hide the subtle flash verging on panic that flickered in her eyes before she put on a mask of puzzlement. "What?"

He frowned. "It's a little insulting that you'd assume that, us, your friends, _detectives_ , don't see jack shit when you guys are being so teenagely obvious about it." Maybe it was pushing it a bit, teasing your boss always is.

"Uh…" Unexpectedly, though, the look on her face was guilty and sad. "Yeah. Sorry." She uttered, and he was confused as to what she was apologizing for exactly. "It's just a dance, Javier." She said, and he took note of the use of his given name. Friends, then. "Nothing's ever gonna happen. We both got too much to lose."

Oh naïve detective. "I don't think Castle would agree. He's been waiting on you forever." He pointed out _. Maybe longer._

"I..." She went to put her head in her hands, then thought against it and flattened her palms on the desktop. "I dunno, it seems..."

"Hey." He cut in. "Not my place." He reassured her. She didn't have to explain herself. "I'm just saying, when you put him out of his misery and something _does_ happen, don't be too lovey dovey about it here, okay?" He prodded, again, testing the limits. "It's already so sweet we're all in danger of cavities."

She glared playfully. "Right, Esposito. You're the wise one now? Teach me about discretion."

"Oh you want to play that game?" he laughed. "I got you beat, Kate."

She leaned back, folded her arms with a challenging grin. She looked like she had just been dealt a good hand at poker. Too bad he had a Full House. "Did you know Kev and I moved in together last week?" he asked casually. "Yeah, he asked me about a month ago, on our anniversary."

She boggled at him. "What?"

He motions with his hands, miming tipping scales. "Check… mate." With one last sunny smile he walked back to his desk.

Beckett stared as he approached and Ryan looked up at him with a grin. The younger man got up and they exchanged a few words, his eyes flickering to her and back. He looked surprised then pleased. Esposito held out keys to the car – there was apparently not just carpooling going on – in offering. Ryan snatched them with a gleeful expression that he had certainly picked up from Castle and she couldn't miss the fondness in Esposito smile at that.

They quickly waved at her on their way out, leaving her, flabbergasted, to watch them bump shoulders companionably, knuckles brushing. How could she have missed this?

She was able to hear their laughter from inside the elevator when she finally caught on and yelled. "A _year_?"


End file.
